Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Tokisentai
by GineTheSaiyan
Summary: A selected group from all four corners of Time and Space is being summoned by a strange power. What is happening?
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE: TOKISENTAI**

 **EPISODE 1 - TATA**

 **AGE: 732 - PLANET VEGETA**

 _"Hey, Tata. We didn't choose you just so we can see you arms crossed all day, you hear? Get moving."_

The big, rough looking Saiyan filled with old battle scars across his body, partially covered in a stardard duty battle armor, stared at the way smaller female in the same kind of gear. She was, in fact, crossing her arms, her back leaning against the outer wall of a building as she glared at him. The female made her tail whip the wall she was onto, then stood tall as she slowly uncrossed her arms, quickly turning her glare into a defiant grin while speaking back to him.

 _"Ah, shut the hell up, Toteppo..."_ Tata rubbed the top of her long, wild black hair " _It's not like I have anything better to do. You could've upped the entrance test a little more, though. A couple of Saibaimen, really? Child's play...unless you're Bardock's kid, eh?"_

 _"Raditz is a weakling because of his mother. Somehow manages to soften everything she damn touches."_

Both Tata and Toteppo stared in silence, and even an ounce of respect, at the newcomer as he put on an old model scouter.

 _"Bardock..."_

As Toteppo approached the newcomer, the female stood where she was, widening her grin even more.

 _"Well well, so my new boss shows up at last, huh?"_

 _"Hah...What, you don't like it? You can always turn around and crawl back down to your hole. How does that sound?"_

 _"...I'm weighting my options."_

Tata approached her new leader, and both shared a quick, strong handshake, their grins intact. As for Toteppo, he just shook his head with a faint, tired smile over his face, an event that didn't happen too often. As the other two warriors were done with their greeting, Tata continued.

 _"Whatever, what's our first job with me onboard? I hope it's not more Saibaimen busting. Kinda bored of those living cabbages."_

 _"Nah. We're going over to Freeza Station 73."_

One of the female Saiyan's eyebrows twitched a bit at Bardock's words.

 _"Freeza 73? What's the deal with that?"_

 _"Apparently, we have an audience with that pink blob Freeza keeps as a lapdog."_

Toteppo, still silent, lightly tapped his scouter while staring at his squad leader, his half smile completely gone now.

 _"...I mean, that LORD Dodoria guy. Apparently about changing the status of our team or something like that. As long as they increase our chunk in credits I don't really care."_

 _"Bah! Credits. Papa's boy sure is a control freak, huh? You can't even buy yourself a drink without him being somehow involved."_

 _"Whatever. As long as I get paid I don't care what Freeza or his dad do. Not my business."_

 _"That train of thought isn't too healthy, boss."_

Bardock closed his eyes with a renewed smirk, then turned around, then turned around.

 _"Not sure if yours is safer, woman. Let's go. We're getting a drink before we head out. And that's an damn order."_

As he turned his head to see if his two co-workers were following, his gaze just found Toteppo, who was as confused as him at the realization there was no trace of Tata around. Bardock's eyes questioned at him, at wich the other Saiyan answered with a shrug.

 _"She just...disappeared, Bardock."_

Tata was never seen again by the two. And life eventually went on for the group...for the time being, at least.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE: TOKISENTAI**

 **EPISODE 2 - MAJIN MEE**

 **AGE: 991 - WEST CITY**

 _"Hey Danny! Danny! Look at that over there! Isn't she one of those pink blobs everyone keeps talking about? What is she doing?"_

 _"I don't know, man, just looking at that store over there I guess. Leave her alone, those things are supposed to be really strong, ya know...I wouldn't piss her off..."_

 _"Hahaha! Dangerous? Just look at it! She's barely half my size and has a dumb face! And I've been practicing with that Ki thing from those books written by that famous dude..."_

 _"...You mean Son Gohan?"_

 _"Yeah yeah! That guy! So! If anything happens, I can teach her a lesson."_

 _"Are you trying to convince me you can use that Ki stuff? Only those martial arts guys are able to, you dumb face...Just leave her alone. She's not doing anything wrong anyway."_

 _"Phah! Believe what you want! I'm not a coward like you! Just wait here like the chicken you are and watch!"_

Danny wielded a smirk all the way until he tapped onto the small Majin's shoulder, dressed in white baggy pants crowned by a large belt and some sort of odd vest on top of a small tube top. Even after all the time they'd been existing all across the Earth, they were still a rare sight, and their strange powers and behiavor still engulfed in mystery. That, however, was something that light pink creature didn't know. "Born", or more like created not too long ago, she was even unaware of what she was, or the extent of her power, for that matter. She was only in that huge city because, literally, it was the enarby location with the most lights and noise, two things she absolutely adored for reasons even she didn't understand.

 _"Oooh? Hello!"_

The petite female turned her head towards the man, wearing a wide smile that made her deep red eyes close all the way,

 _"Hehe...Look, girlie. I was wondering something with my friend here..." He pointed at his friend, who was already sighing in annoyance and shame. "Could you please tell me your name?"_

The question seemed to make the small Majin confused, changing her smile with a confused stare as she tilted her head to one side, placing an index near her chin. After a short while, her high pitched voice answered Danny.

 _"...Me don't know."_

 _"Me don't know? What's that supossed to mean? Ah, I know! You're called Mee, isn't it?"_

The pink creature looked even more confused at his answer.

 _"Hn. Me is called Mee?..." She kept silence for a longer while than before, then ended up smiling once again. "Mee likes it! Yes! Me is called Mee from now on! Thank you!"_

 _"Um...y-yeeeah, whatever...In any case, Mee. What are you doing looking at that shop?"_

 _"Mee likes what's inside. Looks very nice. What is is called?"_

 _"What, you mean those? Those are just cakes."_

 _"Cakes...Oooh...Are cakes good?"_

 _"Well...yeah, I guess they're good."_

 _"Then Mee wants cakes!"_

 _"H-hey, wait! You can't just grab those! You're supossed to p-!"_

Before Danny could reach to her, "Mee" had already shattered the store window in a million pieces with a soft bump of a hand, instantly catching the attention of all nearby citizens...as well as a Police in a motorcycle, who quickly moved to the source of all that noise. As he arrived, the only thing he saw was Danny sitting on his bottom with a cake over his head, blinking in disbelief as some cream rolled down his face. And the only thing he could think about as the cop pulled out his handcuffs was where the hell did that pink lady go when she vanished right before his eyes.

 _"W-what...where?..."_

 **To be contiunued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE: TOKISENTAI**

 **EPISODE 3 - ANJI**

 **AGE: 1000 - KARIN'S TOWER**

 _"Give it up, you stupid cat! I'm gonna get you! I'll get a good gulp at that sacred water, don't you doubt about that for even a second!"_

 _"Nya ha ha ha...Not with that attitude, young man. You have so much yet to learn..."_

 _"Shut your mouth, kitten! I'm taking that bottle with me no matter what! Ultimate power is as good as mine, buddy!"_

The green haired youngster jumped at the venerable Karin, eyes of the same hue glued on him, then attempted to grab him for what seemed the thousandth time...and, of course, with the very same result, getting his face stomped right onto the floor.

 _"You are fast, Anji. And strong too. But you focus your attention way too much on what you are and how you look. Like that orange Gi you're wearing."_ He used his wooden cane to point at the short haired, angered young man as he stood again, panting heavily. _"You are little more than a showoff...You don't have the amount of discipline he did. Then again, he lacked that trait at one point, too...nya ha ha...He trained with me as well, did you know that? He was much like you, but way more skilled, of course. "_

 _"Of course I know! That's why I'm here! And I'm not letting you badmouth the legendary Yamcha, you hear that!? I'm just here because he was doing this very same stuff too...I want to follow his steps, not listen to some stupid housecat taunting me and my ambitions! You'll pay for that!"_

Karin turned his back to the youngster, looking up at the ceiling, surely thinking of the good old days.

 _"Oh, but I'm not taunting you. I'm merely trying to teach you how to become like him. And so far the only thing you're mimicking is his bad side. Just trying to warn you about that...nya ha ha. Besides, you are not ready yet. You sure showed a lot of willpower climbing all the way up here, but you lack the skill and the mindset to achieve this certain goal. I suggest you to climb back down, perhaps train for a couple more years...minimum, that is. Then maybe, just maybe, you may have a chance. Just trying to help you here, you know? Go around, see the world, meet other warriors, and then come back here when you feel ready. You are still young, and have so much time ahead of you. Don't feel discouraged. Hnnn...You may take this as a lesson of sorts, even. Now you know you can't really skip any step of the way when it comes to martial arts. Do it right, and you'll be a great fighter someday! The fact that you're still listening proves that you're on the right track already, nya ha ha...You finally came to your senses, and that's sure a good start for the rest of your training. Right, Anji? Anji?"_

As he turned around, Anji was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Oh? No time for an old cat's ramble, I guess...Nyo ho ho. He was a fine lad though. I guess he'll be able to make it one day. Hn, hn!"_

As he nodded to himself, the guardian of the top ot the sacred tower walked to one of the balconies, letting out a long, tired sigh.

 _"Aaahhh...It sure is lonely in here...Perhaps I should've asked him to train here some more..."_

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGON BALL XENOVERSE: TOKISENTAI**  
 **EPISODE 4 - NIZADO**

 **AGE: 673 - OUTER SPACE**

"Why are we leaving home, papa?"

"It's because of the mutant, Nizado."

"B-But! He can kick us out of our Planet just like that? Why didn't you fight him, Papa? Why no one did!? I don't understand!"

"Listen, my son. One day you will become an adult. And when you do, you will realize there are things way more important than a home, a Planet, or someone's honor. This is how just things are."

"I-is that Cold guy really that strong, papa?..."  
"Yes."

"How strong?..."

"Strong enough to destroy the whole Planet before we can even lay a finger on him. Is that what you want, Nizado?"

"N-no! Of cours enot! But still...it enrages me. He doesn't hve the right to..."

"Silence, Nizado. This is NOT about rights, or fairness, or justice. Those concepts are meaningless with no power to back them up. The strong is the one who's right. Accept this. Are you forgetting what happened to the former royal family?"

"N-no...but!"

"If you really are that enraged about it, become strong. Stronger than all of us. Stronger than him. Moping about it will not kill Cold. Do you understand this?"

"Ye...yes, papa."

Nizado jumped out of his sleep pod with one sudden movement as his psychic abilities uncontrollably shattered the tinted glass. A dream. The same dream he had every night since that scene happened, engraved inside his brain as if he himself was nothing more than a programmed machine. But that did not matter. Not that day. It could very well be, after all, the last of those dreams he'll ever had. Moving his big white and salmon and pale blue body, Nizado started putting on his battle armor as his tail stomped onto the ground, making it creak. He was an adult now, as his jet black horns indicated, and he was also thirsty for revenge. And without his father to order and stop him around, he could finally avenge him. Avenge them all. As he clenched his fist, his mind began spiraling about hundreds, thousands of ideas he was going to torture than mutant before he died...as well as final spiteful words to say in case he was the one to fall. At that point, Nizado didn't really care. One way or another, this whole this was going to end on that very day.  
And then, a disgusting voice brought him back to the ship and out of his boiling thoughts.

"C-Captain! The King's ship...I-It's the King's ship!"

"Is that so, Sorbet?...Status report."

"All of our forces are ready Captain...The King is approaching from seven o'clock, so that's where we should place most of our forces..."

"That we shall. Now go back to your position and prepare for battle, Sorbet."

"Yes Captain!"

As the short, disgusting alien walked away, Nizado changed his usual expresionless face for one of rage...a joyful kind of rage, if that sort of emotion was even possible. In less than ten minutes, he and the major part of his forces were at the designated spot. As this happened, the Captain spotted Sorbet's personal cruiser, as well as a handful of escape pods form the bridge part of his ship, scatter away in the oppositge direction. Before he could even tie things up in his mind, the enormous flagship of King Cold appeared right behind his forces. With all the treacherous personal gone, it was easy for it to blow up the whole thing in a matter of seconds. The aliens at Nizado's service who could not survive in cold space perished instantly, and the ones able to were so terrified of what was coming that they became as useless as the corpses floating around them.

"Cold! You freak! You can't fight without playing dirty? No matter what you do, on this day you die!"

"My my...What a noisy little boy."

The King's voice chilled everyone's hearts, inclusing Nizado's, as much as he hated to admit it.

"You don't like playing dirty, hmmm? Very well, I'll play by your rules just this once...even though I'd hardly call what's about to happen a fight..."

Cold made his index finger point up, and instantly a ball of fire as bright as a sun began to grow, bigger and bigger, to the point the King could no longer be seen beneath it. Then it began to move towards Nizado. As the radiation of the Supernova killed the weakest of Nizado's men, he put his hands aiming at the gigantic sphere, ready to perish fighting. And then...it all became white.

"Who is he?"

"...More like WHAT is he."

"Mee can eat?"

"No!" "No!"

"Awwww...okay!"

"He kind of looks like Freeza...But it's definetly not him."

"Freewhat?"

"Freeza. And keep your distance from me if you don't want to become a piece of charcoal. It's my last warning."

"Fine! I got it, okay? So violent..."

"Ooohh...Is charcoal something Mee can eat?"

"No!" "No!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
